


Son of the Moon

by DesiInaCrate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, As in not their canon Parents, Child Abuse, M/M, Mycroft is a Gypsy, Sherlock and Mycroft have different parents, Sherlock not so much., Song Inspired, gypsies, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiInaCrate/pseuds/DesiInaCrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Foolish who doesn't understand<br/>Tells a legend<br/>That a gypsy woman<br/>Conjured to the moon until sunrise<br/>Crying she was asking<br/>Coming the day<br/>To marry a gypsy man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Moon

The water is quiet as the moon shines down, its milky appearance making the dark waters glimmer and glow. dark-colored hands raise and seem to be a bowl for the moon. A woman sits on her knees by the waters edge, dark eyes desperate as her ruby red lips open, chanting to summon the moon to her. From the light breaking on the water, a woman arises, eyes grey, hair dark and skin creamy. 

"  _Por  Los Dioses!  "  
_

The dark-skinned woman cries, and raises to her feet.

" You called for me? "

The Moons voice is ethereal in its cadence, and the gypsy must find her tongue again.

"  _Me Gustaría Casarse con un hombre gitano! "_

She begs, hands clasped together. The Moon seems to consider this, then nods. 

" Yes. However, I will require your first born child. "

The woman nods quickly, bowing and thanking over and over, her coined skirt jingling as she ran, her purple scarf drifting off of her head to float in the darkened water.

_Whoever sacrifices his son_ _Not to be alone_ _Would barely love him_

The Moon returns to the sky, lighting the night once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my little work as i take a moment to look at 'Chains of the Heart' from Afar. This story was inspired by 'Hijo de la Luna' by Mecano, which is a song I highly recommend if you love tragic spanish songs. I don't Own BBC Sherlock, Steven Moffat does!  
> Sorry it's so short.   
> It's more of a Prologue, really.


End file.
